The Initiation of Bellatrix Black
by zombies.eat.love
Summary: Bellatrix Black is on her first assignment for the Dark Lord. Assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Assignment:**

 **Muggle History: The American Revolution**

 **Task 4 - Marquis de Lafayette:** Write about someone who uses their looks to their advantage

 **Word Count: 1920**

"Perfect," Bellatrix muttered as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was cascading neatly down her back, rather than the usual mess it was. Her eyes were lined in charcoal and her lips were painted. She wore her best dress with the slit up the thigh, over the corset that accented her curves perfectly.

Tonight was the night. Her first mission for her Lord. She was to get information out of an auror about how the department was run. She could have just imperioused him, but where was the fun in that?! She would rather use her natural talents to get him to open up.

She headed down the stairs passing her sister, Andi, on the way.

"Wow, Bell, you look amazing! Is a suitor calling on you tonight?" Andi asked.

"Not tonight, sister. I am simply going out for a drink with a friend. I shall see you tomorrow," Bella replied in a lofty tone.

"Oh, well, have fun," Andi sighed and continued up the stairs, while Bella continued her decent.

Bella left the house and made her way to the ministry, Hoping to catch Auror Smithe as he left for the day. While walking she thought about the mission and the answers she needed to get out of the man. She hoped that she wouldn't have to sleep with the man to get answers but she was willing to do whatever it took. Luckily she had done research on the man and knew he was a pureblood, rather than a half-blood or a filthy mudblood, so she wouldn't be sullied by his touch.

As she approached the entrance to the ministry, she stopped and waited for her prey to exit the building. Her plan was to literally run into him and go from there. She saw him exit and luckily, he was alone.

She noted his path and started walking towards him, keeping her eyes downcast to make it seem like an accident when they ran into each other. They bumped into each other and she started to fall, letting out a small "oh," of 'surprise' as she fell.

"I am so sorry, miss! I didn't see you there!" the man exclaimed as he grabbed her before she could hit the ground. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"It's not a problem, sir, I just wasn't paying attention as I should have been," she remarked, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"Still, I could have caused you harm, and what a shame that would be," he smiled down at her.

"No harm done, but I appear to have fallen for you," she smiled flirtatiously back at him.

"If it's not too forward, may I offer to take you out for a drink to make up for my inability to pay attention to where I'm walking? I promise I will pay attention now," he remarked.

"That sounds lovely. I'm Bellatrix, by the way," she offered her hand to him.

"Bartholomew, but that's a mouthful. My friends call me Barry," he smiled shyly.

"Well, Barry, where would you like to go? I don't know much about London, even though I have lived here all my life," she said, hoping he would make the connection.

"Somewhere in diagon alley maybe?" he asked, fishing to see if she was a witch.

"Oh! Splendid! You're a wizard! How about we go somewhere in muggle london? Diagon is so small, and my mother would kill me for going out without a chaperone," she put on an air of rebellion

"Sounds good, I know this great place. It's kind of a hole in the wall, but the drinks are good and no one magical ever goes there. We will be safe," he said as he started to walk away. Bella followed him to an apparition point, where she grabbed onto his arm and was whisked away.

The bar was a couple blocks from where they reappeared. They walked in companionable silence. Bella liked this man already, she was slightly disappointed that she had to deceive him.

They entered the bar and were engulfed in the fumes of cigarettes and booze. After telling her to find a table, Barry walked up to the bar to order their drinks. Bella found a table in a corner that had a curtain that could be closed, so they could be alone. When Barry returned, he brought her a drink called sex on the beach, which made her blush profusely. While she wasn't a prude, she was definitely not used to drinks with names like that.

"I know it has a weird name, but it tastes amazing!" Barry told her.

Bella took a sip and her eyes instantly closed in ecstasy as she tasted the magnificent drink. "Oh, my!" she gasped, "that is phenomenal!"

"Right?" he paused to take a sip of his drink, "So let's get to know each other."

"I am Bellatrix Black, of the ancient and most noble house. I am in Slytherin. I have two younger sisters. I think I want to be an Auror."

"In Slytherin, as in still in school?" Barry looked concerned.

"I am 17, this will be my final year," Bella replied.

"Ah! Okay! I was worried there for a minute!" he exhaled with relief. "Bartholomew Smithe, I was a Ravenclaw. I graduated 4 years ago. My family consists of me, my older brother and younger half-sister, my mother, father, and his concubine. And I am an Auror," he laughed. "What makes you want to go in that direction?"

"I want to help people," she lied. "I want to fight the darkness in our world and bring about peace." that part wasn't necessarily a lie, just the darkness she saw was the filth of mudbloods.

"Sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, any tips on how to get in? Any advice? What do your days look like?" she eagerly inquired.

"Just make sure you get good scores in your N.E.W.T.'s, make sure you're top notch in deuling, and have a good attitude. The days will be full of paperwork, following leads, more paperwork, and once in a while catching a bad guy." Bella laughed, a tinkling sound meant to garner a reaction. Barry leaned forward, and placed his hand on Bella's thigh, slowly moving his hand up and down the smooth skin that was exposed. Bella pulled out her wand and made the surtain close.

"A little privacy sounded good, don't you think?" she breathed.

"Yes, I do think," he agreed as he moved towards her capturing her lips with his. She kissed him back deeply before pushing him back into his seat. She stood up and walked infront of him, leaning down to kiss him again. Keeping their lips connected she straddled his hips. They continued to kiss and fondle each other until he finally couldn't stand the teasing anymore. He pushed her off and stood up. He waved his wand around to make sure they weren't disturbed, and then transfiguring the bench into a bed.

"I hope I am not being too forward with this, but I want you, Bellatrix," Barry said with lust in his eyes.

While she had hoped she wouldn't have to sleep with him before, she couldn't deny the feelings of lust stirring deep in her core. "You are definitely not being too forward, Barry, I want you in every sense of the word," with that Bella pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and started kissing him deeply, grinding her hips into him.

They continued to kiss and tease until they were both naked. Barry flipped Bella onto her back and he hovered above her. He leaned down to kiss her as he slowly slid the head of his cock into her heated core. She moaned and gasped at the sensation. He broke off the kiss and then he slammed his cock in her, making her scream. It was a scream of ecstasy mixed with pain. She clawed at his back, leaving long scratches.

"Oh, merlin, stop being a tease and fuck me," Bella growled.

He obliged. Barry grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He then grabbed Bella's hips and pulled his cock out of her, and then slammed back into her. He repeated this over and over, each thrust getting faster and harder. She was screaming in pure ecstasy now all the pain had dissipated. She was making sounds that she never would have imagined herself making. Bella thought she could use this to her advantage, he was so focused on their pleasure, he would never notice; she stared into his eyes and using legilimency sifted through his memories and got all the information she needed without him knowing.

She made him stop. He was confused until she flipped him onto his back. She turned around so she was facing his feet, and then she moved until her cunt was in his face. He took the hint and he grabbed her hips and started to flick his tongue fast across her clit. She leaned down and she took his cock into her mouth, matching his speed. Suddenly, she felt the build up. Knowing she was about to come, she sat back up and grinded against his face, ridding him as her orgasam overtook her.

As she came down from the high of orgasam, she flipped back around, and poised herself above his cock. She slammed down, burying his cock deep inside of her. Bella rode him hard until he came deep inside of her.

Breathing heavily, Bella collapsed next to Barry. She leaned over and kissed him.

"That was absolutely amazing," she murmured.

"Yes, it really was," he agreed.

"We should definitely do it again sometime," she stated.

"Uh, yeah! There's no way I'm gonna let us not do it again!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, blimey! Is that the time?!" Bella sat up and started grabbing her clothes and putting them on. "I've got to go! Mother is going to kill me if I am late! I hate to leave though," she added.

"Write to me sometime, beautiful Bella. I will always be here when you need me," Barry said, and then kissed her deeply once more.

"Farewell, Barry. I hope to see you again," Bella whispered as she left the bar.

She walked to the apparition point and went home. She went straight to her bed chambers to write a report for her Lord. on the way to her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she stopped. She admired her reflection, thanking her lucky stars that she had the beauty and intelligence that made her Lord trust her.

Bella went to sleep that night thinking of Barry, hoping that once her Lord had taken over he would join her in the Lords service. Little did she know, she had been watched. The Lord had sent Rodolphus Lestrange to keep an eye on her and to make sure she completed the task properly. While watching he became obsessed with her. Mainly, with her body. After Bella left, Rodolphus went into the little impromptu room she and Barry had occupied. He didn't give Barry a fighting chance. Rodolphus walked up behind the man who had gotten to touch that sweet body and he pulled out his knife. He slit the mans throat, and took his wand.

While Bella was writing her report and fantasising about Barry, Rodolphus was appealing to her father to let him have her marriage contract...


End file.
